Complexité amicale
by anzendes
Summary: Un petit One-Shot sur le couple ShinDeku que j'adore. (désolé je ne sais pas comment le résumer, lisez ce sera plus simple!)


[Mes excuses, je sais que Shinso ne fait pas parti de la 1-B mais pour ce One-Shot je vais exceptionnellement l'inscrire dedans.]

Il devait être aux abord de midi-trente lorsque le garçon atteignit la classe numérotée 1-A. Classe à laquelle il n'appartenait pas d'ailleurs. L'adolescent hésita un instant avant de faire coulisser la porte de la salle et de s'avancer au seuil. Plusieurs regards interrogateurs s'étaient portés sur sa personne, ce qui le gêna un minimum sans rien laisser transparaître. Seulement un groupe de trois filles était présent, filles qui le dévisageaient à présent. Sans rien perdre de sa contenance, il soupira.

« Excusez-moi du dérangement... Est-ce que l'une de vous saurait où se trouve Izuku Midoriya ? »

Aucunes d'elles ne répondirent. Deux avaient d'ailleurs détournées le visage, rompant tout contact visuel avec lui. Il se retint de lâcher un jurons. La troisième le regardait, incertaine.

« Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, je ne compte pas utiliser mon alter. »

Autant celle qui le fixait hocha la tête, les deux autres ne réagirent même pas. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. D'être comme un être indésirable.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas-kero. Il n'était pas au réfectoire et a disparu à midi. On ne l'a pas vu depuis. »

Le garçon à l'alter psychique opina. Il remercia la fille grenouille avant de se détourner, prêt à partir. Il se stoppa un instant néanmoins.

« Vous pourrez lui dire que je le cherche ? »

Tsuyu lui affirma qu'elle le ferait avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Lorsqu'il disparut, les deux autres filles soupirèrent de soulagement. La première, petite brune sera nerveusement ses poings alors que l'autre se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Sa présence me rend vraiment nerveuse... Soupira Ochaco.

\- Je ne peux pas faire confiance à son alter... Continua Momo. »

La petite grenouille regarda ses amie en inclinant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elles se sentaient comme cela, mais lui faire comprendre que sa présence était indésirable n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire selon elle.

« Je me demande surtout ce qu'il voulait à Midoriya-kun kero.

\- Je suis d'avis pour qu'on ne le communique pas à Deku-kun. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il se retrouve seul avec ce gars... Dit doucement Ochaco.

\- Je suis de ton avis... Midoriya-kun est beaucoup trop confiant envers les autres. Il pourrait se faire embobiner. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, le garçon de la classe 1-B serra hargneusement son poing. Certes, il en avait l'habitude mais cela faisait toujours aussi mal au cœur. Il décida de rejoindre sa classe, de toute façon il ne verrait pas Izuku aujourd'hui. En entrant dans sa salle de classe, un silence oppressant s'instaura dedans. Mal à l'aise, il rejoint rapidement sa place sans adresser aucunes paroles à personne. Lorsqu'il fut assit, l'agitation repris. Il n'y prêta que trop peu attention, commençant à griffonner sur son cahier. Il sursauta lorsqu'une prise se fit abrupte sur son épaule.

« Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Shinso ! T'as l'air encore plus morose que d'habitude !

\- Ce n'est rien Tetsu Tetsu. »

À la fin de sa phrase, un énième blanc prit place dans la salle et tous les yeux se postèrent sur la fine silhouette du violet.

« Oye, oye... Je rêve ou l'asocial confirmé vient de répondre à Tetsu Tetsu ? »

Trop surpris, Tetsu Tetsu ne put percevoir le grognement bien perceptible de Shinso. Ce dernier détourna le regard, trop gêné par l'agitation qu'il venait de créer sans le vouloir. Une fois remit de ses émotions le grisé eut un petit rire avant d'échapper des larmes de joies.

« Notre petit Shinso devient un homme... »

Le concerné le regarda médusé alors que la sonnerie retentit. Parfois il se demandait si sa classe n'était pas aussi dégênerée que la 1-A.

Izuku pénétra dans sa salle de classe dix minutes avant la sonnerie. Momo et Ochaco se jettèrent un regard entendu avant de le rejoindre et d'entamer une conversation avec le disciple d'All Might.

« Deku-kun, tu étais où ? Tu n'as pas mangé à midi !

\- Désolé Ochaco... J'ai perdu mon téléphone portable alors je l'ai cherché toute l'heure.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas répondu à mon message ! Tu l'as retrouvé ? »

Le vert secoua négativement la tête en soufflant. Cela était très embêtant pour lui étant donné que sa mère lui envoyait environ une dizaine de message par jour, trop angoissée depuis les attaques de vilains. Il adorait sa mère, mais elle était trop maternelle parfois. Après dix minutes, la sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves rejoignirent leur places. Eraserhead pénétra dans la salle jetant un froid.

« Bon les gosses, vous allez être libérés de treize à quinze heures pour faute de réunions des professeurs des deux classes héroiques. Vous pouvez sortir du lycée ou rester en classe. Le cours de Present Mic est cependant maintenu à quinze heures. »

Sans attendre de réponses, le héro professionnel quitta la classe en refermant la pièce. Tous s'excitèrent à ce moment, une partie des élèves sortirent dont Katsuki alors qu'une autre décida de rester en classe. Alors qu'Izuku était avec Tenya et Ochaco, Tsuyu lui fit un léger signe de la main. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers elle sous les yeux angoissés de la brune et de Momo.

« Tsuyu-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Hm. Hitoshi-kun est passé en classe à midi pour te trouver-kero. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait mais ça avait l'air assez important. »

Le disciple d'All Might fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête et de remercier la fille grenouille. C'était assez étonnant que ce garçon viennent directement le chercher en classe surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Se rappelant que la 1-B n'avait sans doute pas cours non plus, il ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'éclipsa pour la rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle avait vue Izuku sortir, une inquiétude s'était frayé en Ochaco. Elle se doutait bien de ce que Tsuyu lui avait raconté et cela l'avait fortement énervée. Elle comptait bien lui en faire part d'ailleurs. Se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la jeune fille, elle saisit furieusement son bras qui arracha un hoquet de surprise à la grenouille. Cette dernière fut soudainement embarrassée en voyant la fureur dans les yeux de la brune.

« J'y crois pas que tu lui ais dit Tsuyu ! On s'était mit d'accord pourtant !

\- Excuse-moi Ochaco-chan. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord là dessus-kero. Je pense qu'il était en droit de le savoir... »

La prise de la fille zéro gravité se raffermit sur le bras fin de la verte qui grimaça de douleur. Non loin d'elles, Fumikage qui regardait la scène grogna avant de se rapprocher d'elles. Ils les sépara et plaça la fille grenouille derrière lui, comme pour la protéger du danger potentiel que pouvait être Ochaco.

« Ca suffit Uraraka-san, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je ne pense pas que t'énerver ainsi contre Tsuyu-san soit une bonne chose. »

La brune ignora parfaitement le corbeau et jeta un dernier regard furieux à Tsuyu.

« Si il lui arrive quelque chose parce que tu lui as dit, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable. »

Tsuyu soupira, ne dramatisait-elle pas trop la chose ?

Rendu devant la salle de classe 1-B, Izuku devint subitement nerveux. Il connaissait l'hostilité qu'éprouvait la seconde classe d'apprentis héros envers la sienne et cela l'angoissait. Seulement, si Shinsou avait fait l'effort de passer à sa classe pour le voir c'est que cela devait être urgent. Le vert prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte l'attention de tous les élèves se portèrent sur lui, qui rougit de gêne avant de se triturer les doigts.

« Midoriya-kun ? L'appela une rousse.

\- Ah... Euh Kendo-san, c'est ça ? Elle hocha la tête, Est-ce que Hitoshi-kun serait ici ?

\- Hum, non il est sortit il y a cinq minutes ! Elle posa son doigt contre son menton, signe de refléxion, Désolé, je ne sais pas où il aurait pu aller cependant...»

Izuku hocha la tête avant de s'incliner légèrement pour la remercier avant de prendre le chemin inverse vers sa salle de classe, il se fit arrêter dans son mouvement par une main qui se posa contre son épaule. Lorsqu'il le retourna, le plus petit fit face à TetsuTetsu.

« Si tu cherches Shinso, il disparaît souvent sur le toit ou dans l'arrière cour du lycée. »

Le disciple d'All Might lui sourit et le remercia avant de se presser vers les escaliers qui le menait au toit. C'est avec nervosité qu'il poussa la porte, il ne vit cependant personne. Il soupira avant de murmurer.

« S'il n'est pas là il doit être dans la cour arrière.

\- Midoriya ? L'appela une voix étonnée. »

Le concerné sursauta alors qu'il chercha à droite et à gauche la provenance de la voix, mais rien. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Une grimace apparut sur son visage alors que des frissons d'effrois le prirent. À cette vue, la précédente voix explosa d'un rire inhabituel ce qui attira l'oreille du vert qui leva la tête vers sa provenance et découvrit Shinso, assit sur le sommet le plus haut rigolant légèrement. Même si l'image qu'il percevait était à contre-jour, le plus petit ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que ce qui s'offrait à lui était magnifique.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il riait devant quelqu'un, Shinsou se calma et sauta de sa plateforme pour atterrir face au vert. Il reprit une expression neutre alors que Izuku attendait qu'il prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit quelques minutes après.

« Tu me cherchais Midoriya ? Demanda-t-il.

\- N'es-tu pas le premier à être venu me chercher dans ma salle de classe à midi ? Sourit doucement Izuku. »

Le violet tiqua légèrement. Il ne pensait pas que cela allait lui arriver aux oreilles au vu de la réaction des deux filles à qui il avait tenté de parler le matin même. Il repensa à la fille grenouille qui lui avait répondu, peut-être était-ce elle qui lui avait communiqué l'information.

« C'est vrai désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu le saurais.

\- Pourquoi ? Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Disons que les élèves de ce lycée ne m'apprécient pas trop. Surtout ceux de ta classe. »

Izuku haussa nonchalamment les épaules, surprenant le plus grand.

« Du coup, pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

\- Hier il semblerait que j'ai par mégarde embarqué ton téléphone après nos révisions à la bibliothèque, je souhaitais te le rendre. Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention. »

Complétant les actes à la paroles, le violet lui tandis l'appareil électronique sous le soupire de soulagement du vert. Celui-ci s'en empara rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil à ses messages, plusieurs venant de sa mère et les autres venant d'Ochaco. Il sourit doucement avant de répondre à sa mère et de reporter son attention sur l'autre élève. Le violet se détourna de lui.

« Si ce n'est que ce que tu me voulais, tu peux disposer.

\- Si dur. Tu as trou jusqu'à quinze heure non ? Ne reste pas seul ! »

Izuku saisit le poignet de l'autre élève et le tira à sa suite dans le bâtiment. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussé le plus petit acheta deux lait à la fraise et en tendit un au plus grand qui le regardait médusé. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son comportement, après tout ils ne s'étaient parlés que deux fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui ; lors de leur duel et hier puisqu'ils avaient révisés ensemble. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient amis.

« Je n'en veux pas.

\- Je m'en fiche, je te l'ai donné fait en ce que tu veux. »

Le garçon à l'alter psychique pesta alors qu'il tourna le dos au vert et partit dans le sens inverse de celui qui l'avait tiré jusqu'ici. Il rejoignit la cour arrière où il avait l'habitude de s'isoler des autres élèves. Il tiqua lorsqu'il vit le plus petit le suivre jusqu'à celle-ci. Arrivé à destination il se retourna furieusement face au vert.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ? Cria-t-il, À ce que je saches je pourrais te contrôler avec mon alter comme lors du match.

\- Eh bien fait-le, après tout rien ne t'en empêches. Je trouve juste cela triste que tu restes tout seul.

\- Tss. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »

Un rire cristallin lui répondit, il fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers l'intrus. Il se moquait délibérément de lui. Shinso claqua la langue de dédain alors qu'il se laissa glisser contre le mur de lycée et se retrouver fesses contre le sol. Izuku ne partait cependant pas, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi toi aussi ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ?

\- Eh bien... J'ai un alter de... Vilain. »

Encore une fois, ce fut un rire qui lui répondit, ce qui le mit hors de lui. Il se tourna rageusement vers le plus petit qui avait ses grands yeux verts rivés sur sa personne ce qui le déstabilisa légèrement. Il avait des yeux envoûtants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fais rire au juste ?

\- Ce qui me fait rire ? Tu qualifies ton alter de vilain alors que tu as décidé de l'utiliser pour devenir un héro. Dans ce cas là pourquoi continues-tu de penser à ton propre alter ainsi ? »

L'interrogé ne su en trouver la réponse. C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi ? Il ne considérait pas son alter comme cela alors pourquoi en parler de la sorte ? Mais les autres... Voilà. Il avait sa réponse.

« Les autres le considère comme tel.

\- Et alors ? Tu penses la même chose qu'eux ?

\- Non ! »

Izuku sourit doucement.

« Et les élèves de ta classe, il le considère comment ? »

Le violet se plongea dans une longue réflexion. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas posé la question, comment ses camarades de classes considéraient son alter ? Il se rappela alors la fois où il avait présenté son alter devant tout les élèves. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment avoir reçu de commentaire négatif.« Dément »,« Incroyable »,« Quelle chance ! »... Celui qui l'avait avant tout envié était TetsuTetsu. C'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs.

« Comme un alter normal.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes à voir son côté négatif ? Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup ton alter. Tu devrais le chérir. »

Hitoshi lui jeta une œillade abasourdie. Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce garçon, il n'avait donc aucunes logique ?

« Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Je suis un rival, je pourrais très bien prendre ta place un jour en 1-A.

\- Eh bien essaye, fais le de toute tes forces, je ne me laisserais assurément pas faire. »

Le plus petit lui jeta un sourire éclatant avant de disparaître dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et de rejoindre sa salle de classe où Ochaco l'attendait extrêmement angoissée.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, le disciple d'All Might se fit assaillir par la petite brune qui lui sauta dessus. Il se libéra facilement de son emprise et lui assura qu'il allait bien et que le garçon à l'alter psychique ne lui avait rien fait. À sa pensée, le vert sourit. Il s'était probablement fait un nouvel ami.

Allongés sur un lit, télécommande de playstation à la main les deux garçons jouaient à un jeu de voiture depuis quelques heures déjà. L'un des deux lâcha un gémissement plaintif à son énième défaite. Déjà qu'il était mauvais joueur voilà qu'il se retrouvait à avoir perdu huit parties de suites contre trois victoires. Autant dire qu'il n'en menait pas large. Le rire cristallin de son ami le fit bouder encore plus.

« Oh allez Midoriya, ne boude pas pour de petites défaites.

\- Je. Ne. Boude. Pas. Grogna-t-il. »

Un énième rire s'échappa de la barrière des lèvres du violet ce qui arracha un sourire à Izuku qu'il ne remarqua pas étant donné qu'il lui avait tourné le dos. La chaleur commençant à assaillir la pièce, Izuku décida d'ôter son haut. Ils étaient presque en été et la chaleur se faisait déjà accablante. Le plus petit brancha son ventilateur avant qu'il n'aille ouvrir la fenêtre de la pièce. Toujours allongé sur le lit, Shinso jetait des œillades discrètes au corps fins mais musclé du plus petit. Son dos était parfaitement musclé et des abdos étaient dessinés sur son torse. De plus, son short quelque peu court laissait apparaître des jambes parfaitement galbées. Ce n'était pas son genre de mater les hommes, enfin mater tout court à vrai dire mais la vue que lui offrait le plus petit était des plus appréciables.

Leur complicité s'était développée après que Shinso et Izuku ait eut cette conversation. Souvent, il arrivait à Izuku de lâcher ses amis pour aller manger avec le violet, au début, c'était presque tout les jours mais après maintes discussions avec le garçon de la 1-B, ce dernier avait décidé de s'investir un petit peu plus avec ses camarades et c'est ainsi qu'il avait commencé à développer une amitié avec quelques uns. Notamment TetsuTetsu avec qui il traînait un maximum ces derniers temps au plus grands plaisir de celui-ci de pouvoir enfin être un réel ami pour Shinso. Cela avait fait légèrement rire Izuku, cette relation lui rappelant celle qu'entretenaient Eijriro et Katsuki. Sur ce point les deux garçons à l'alter similaires se ressemblaient également.

Au final, comme il leur étaient de plus en plus difficile de se voir au lycée - avec Ochaco qui interdisait presque Izuku de côtoyer Shinso et TetsuTetsu qui ne lâchait pas ce dernier, les deux garçons avaient décidés de se voir les week-end. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient naturellement encore plus rapprochés et que souvent ils se retrouvaient chez Izuku pour faire des parties de jeux vidéos. Inko avait d'ailleurs été ravie de rencontrer un ami de plus qu'elle l'appréciait grandement. Ce garçon était extrêmement polie et voyait bien que son fils le portait dans son cœur.

Shinso reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit deux paumes de mains se plaquer contre ses joues. Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité de ceux d'Izuku, il rougit en se rendant compte de la proximité de leur deux visages. Il se dégagea vivement.

« Désolé tu me parlais ? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Le plus petit soupira légèrement avant de lui faire un sourire éclatant. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de se perdre dans ses pensées après tout.

« Ma mère m'a envoyé un message pour me demander si tu voulais dormir à la maison ce soir, elle ne rentrera pas. »

Il fallut un moment au plus grand pour assimiler la demande du plus petit, il ne répondit cependant pas immédiatement. Prenant cela pour une réponse négative, Izuku lui fit un sourire.

« Si tu ne peux pas ce n'est pas grave, j'inviterais Todoroki-kun ou Kirishima-kun. »

En entendant cette phrase, son corps se crispa légèrement. Hors de question que le fils d'Endeavor ne viennent ici. Il était beaucoup trop attiré par le plus petit pour qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux s'ils avaient le malheur de dormir ensemble.

« Non ne t'en fais pas, c'est ok pour moi Midoriya, mais tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas ?

\- T'es un véritable idiot quand tu t'y mets Hitoshi-kun ! »

Le plus petit tapa une réponse rapide à sa mère avant de balancer son téléphone sur son lit et de capter le regard félin du violet. Oh. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« De quoi m'as-tu traité I-zu-ku ? Demanda Hitoshi d'une voix mielleuse. »

Comprenant que pour sa survie il devait courir, Izuku sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon, malheureusement pour lui et sa maladresse légendaire, il glissa au détour d'un couloir et s'écrasa contre le sol du salon sous le rire de Shinso qui s'était arrêté de courir après lui en voyant sa chute. Le vert s'était joint à son fou rire se rendant compte de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Alors qu'il essaya de se relever quelques minutes plus tard, il grimaça et lâcha un gémissement de douleur avant de s'écrouler à nouveau. Inquiet, Shinso se précipita vers lui et saisit doucement la cheville droite du vert entre ces doigts ce qui fit frissonner le vert.

« Tu t'es probablement fais une entorse, baka. »

La moue boudeuse du plus petit lui répondit ce qui le fit doucement sourire, il le souleva avant de le déposer sur le canapé. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et saisit la trousse de secours où il trouva une crème et une bande. Ca fera l'affaire, pensa-t-il. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon il s'installa près du plus petit et commença à étaler la crème sur sa cheville lui arrachant des couinements de douleurs. Une fois la cheville bandé, le violet se releva.

« Bon, je vais m'occuper du dîner. Tu souhaites manger quelque chose en particulier ? »

Le concerné secoua négativement la tête, ne lui répondant pas une mine boudeuse toujours scotché sur son visage ce qui fit rire Shinso qui se dirigea vers la cuisine. S'attelant à la préparation du repas, il remarqua que le frigo était plein. Il décida de faire un curry étant donné que c'était le repas qu'il réussissait le plus. Environ quarante minutes plus tard, il termina la préparation et versa la préparation dans deux assiettes qu'il avait préalablement posé sur un plateau avec des couverts et verres d'eau. Il saisit le tout et se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva Izuku avachit dans le canapé en train de regarder un dessin animé. Il sourit à cette vue avant de déposer le plateau sur la table basse et de s'installer dans le canapé à son tour. Les deux se mirent à manger.

« C'est délicieux ! Le violet rougit violemment.

\- Merci... »

Le repas finit, ils décidèrent de se mettre un film. Beaucoup trop flemmards pour remonter dans la chambre ils décidèrent de le mettre dans le salon. L'invité rangea la vaisselle le temps qu'Izuku sélectionna un film. Au moment de s'installer dans le canapé pour démarrer le film, Shinso regardait le plus petit d'un air amusé. Au bout d'une dixième position, il grogna ce qui fit rire le violet qui mit le film sur pause.

« Je trouve pas de position confortable, c'est énervant !

\- J'ai bien vu ça. Rigola Shinso.

\- Te moques pas ! »

Alors qu'il essaya de nouvelles postions, un râle de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le violet sourit doucement et réfléchit un instant. Il avait bien une idée pour l'aider mais pouvait-il le faire ? Après maintes réflexions et voyant le plus petit se démener il se dit qu'il ne perdrait rien à essayer. Le violet se pencha vert Izuku et le saisit par la taille avant de se rallonger sur le dos, le plus petit se retrouvant allongé sur le ventre de son ami, la joue collé contre son torse. Hitoshi le bloqua entre ses bras et démarra le film.

« Arrête de bouger maintenant. »

Au début quelque peu réticent, Izuku se laissa finalement aller dans l'étreinte chaleureuse que lui offrait le garçon à l'alter psychique et se concentra dans le film. Environ une heure trente après, le disciple d'All Might avait sombré dans le monde des rêves et avait enroulé ses jambes à celles du violet. Ce dernier lutta pour ne pas s'endormir mais se laissa finalement lentement glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce qui réveilla Izuku le lendemain matin fut le bruit d'un appareil photo et le soleil qui tapait contre son visage. Dans un grognement plaintif il avait tourné la tête avant de se rendre peu à peu compte de la pression qu'un corps exerçait contre le sien. Les souvenirs de la veilles refirent surface et il devint rouge d'embarra en se rendant compte qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras de Shinso. Il comprit rapidement que l'auteur des photos ne pouvait être que sa mère et il décida alors de se défaire de l'agréable prise du plus grand, rejoignant sa mère dans la cuisine qui préparait le petit déjeuné.

« 'Hayo, Oka-san... Dit-il.

\- Ohayo, Izuku. Bien dormit ? Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. »

Son fils s'empourpra énormément alors qu'il détourna le regard en murmurant un simple "Oui". L'adulte sourit attendrie de voir son fils comme tel.

« Tu es rentrée il y a longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a environ une heure, je vois que vous avez fait du curry hier soir ?

\- Oui, c'est Hitoshi-kun qui l'a fait, il est vraiment bon. »

La génitrice sourit doucement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils. Alors qu'il s'installa sur une chaise, l'invité se leva à son tour la mine encore endormie. Il pénétra dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux, à cette vue Izuku sourit et rougit légèrement, chose que sa mère remarqua qui lui arracha à elle aussi un sourire. Lorsqu'il remarqua la mère de son ami, un air gêné se fraya sur son visage se disant qu'elle les avait sûrement vus enlacés.

« Ohayo madame Midoriya... Dit-il de sa voix endormie.

\- Hitoshi-kun ! Je t'ai déjà dit maintes fois de m'appeler Inko ! Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça ! »

Le concerné lui fit un petit sourire contrit alors qu'elle lui intima de s'installer en face de son fils. Elle leur servit deux bols avec des fruits et un paquet de céréales avant de s'installer à son tour, un café posé devant elle. Le début du repas fut légèrement silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'adulte y mette fin.

« Sinon comment s'est passé votre soirée les garçons ?

\- Plutôt bien, on a mangé et on s'est mit un film.

\- Devant lequel vous vous êtes endormis, c'était vraiment mignon à voir ce matin.

\- 'Ka-san ! S'écria Izuku. »

L'unique femme partit dans un fou rire en voyant la mine embarrassé des deux garçons qui fuyaient tous deux le regard de l'autre. Sacrément mignons, pensa-t-elle. Elle but une gorgée de son café alors qu'elle continuait de détailler les deux garçons.

« Au fait Izuku, comment va ta cheville ? S'inquiéta Shinso.

\- Elle va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, puisque je n'ai pas forcé dessus en dormant elle s'est remise.

\- Ta cheville ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ? Interrogea sa mère. »

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un regards furtif avant de partir dans un fou rire en se remémorant la scène de la veille. Inko les regarda avec un regard attendri, elle s'inquiétait légèrement mais si les deux garçons en riait ça ne devait pas être si grave que cela. Une fois qu'ils furent calmés, les deux garçons racontèrent comment s'était déroulé la chose ce qui la fit rire à son tour. Une fois calmée elle les regarda avec tendresse.

« Et si vous alliez vous doucher ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous compter faire aujourd'hui mais il fait vraiment beau !

\- Oui on va y aller, mais comme Hitoshi-kun n'a pas d'affaires...

\- Il doit me rester un vieux tee-shirt de ton père, je lui prêterais. »

Au final les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés à passer la journée ensemble. Ils avaient décidés d'aller faire des jeux d'arcades où ils avaient croisés Eijiro et Denki en rencard. Ce qui avait fait s'empourprer les deux garçons, eux aussi avaient-ils l'air d'être en rendez-vous ? À cette pensée le cœur de Shinso s'était gonflé et il avait pensé que cela n'aurait pas été si déplaisant. Après tout, Izuku lui plaisait vraiment. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur sa sexualité mais après tout ce temps passé avec le disciple d'All Might il se doutait bien qu'il n'était au final pas du tout branché fille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux amis étaient à présent en train de boire un thé, pour Shinso et avaler un milkshake à la vanille pour Izuku. Il devait être aux alentours de quinze heures lorsqu'ils se firent interrompre par un cris. Les deux tournèrent la tête et firent face à Ochaco et Tsuyu qui semblaient quelques peu étonnées. La brunette s'avança rapidement vers eux alors que la fille grenouille tentait de la retenir. Non-loin d'elles se tenaient Fumikage et Iida qui n'avaient que peu réagit. Arrivée devant la table de son ami, la brune souffla rageusement.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas répondu Deku-kun ? Pour être en rencard avec lui ?

\- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre Ochaco-chan... Répondit Izuku embêté. »

Tsuyu soupira doucement alors qu'elle jeta un regard désolé à Shinso qui toisait la brunette du regard depuis son arrivée. Il devint cependant plus doux face à la petite grenouille qui semblait très embarrassée.

« Ce que veut dire Ochaco-chan, c'est que elle t'a envoyé un message pour te voir aujourd'hui avec les garçons-kero. »

Comprenant les dires de son amie, Izuku tapota ses poches de jean et de vestes à la recherche de son téléphone sous le regard rieur de Shinso que la fille gravité remarqua immédiatement. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire toi ? S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il l'ignora superbement.

\- Midoriya, tu n'as pas pris ton téléphone puisqu'il n'avait pas de batterie on a oublié de le charger hier. »

Le concerné se frappa le front sous un énième rire de son ami. Tsuyu sourit doucement face à la tête en l'air qu'était le disciple d'All Might. S'en était même mignon.

« Voilà la raison... Je suis désolé Ochaco-chan j'aurais dû faire plus attention. Soupira-t-il.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave... Mais ça n'empêche que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu restes avec lui. Izuku fronça les sourcils.

\- Ochaco-chan, soit plus gentille s'il te plait.

\- Je ne l'aime pas. »

Un froid s'instaura entre les quatre personne alors que Shinso commença à rassembler ses affaires ne se sentant que peu à l'aise. Cela ne changeait pas, même si il avait réussi à s'intégrer avec les gens de sa classe, ça n'empêchait qu'il se sentait mal en présence de personnes qui ne l'appréciait pas. En l'occurrence Ochaco semblait ne clairement pas l'aimer.

« Ochaco, que tu l'apprécies ou pas ne change pas le fait que Shinso est mon ami. Je te demande d'avoir un peu plus de respect envers lui. Son ton était ferme, presque impérieux.

\- Je... Je suis désolé Deku-kun je ne voulais pas t'offenser...

\- C'est bon. Mais je souhaite quand même que tu t'excuses auprès de lui. Les deux concernés ouvrirent leur yeux de surprise. La brune retint un claquement de langue avant de se tourner vers le violet.

\- Je suis désolé. Malgré tout, je ne n'accepte pas que tu sois ami avec Deku-kun. Elle prit une pause avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Izuku. On se voit lundi Deku-kun.»

La fille grenouille regarda son amie partir et afficha une moue triste au deux garçons avant de les saluer poliment et de disparaître à son tour. L'ambiance entre les deux garçons devint soudainement gênante voir presque pesante. Les deux payèrent leur consommation et partirent sans s'adresser un mot. Shinso décida cependant de raccompagner Izuku jusqu'à chez lui par pure précaution étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de téléphone si quelque chose lui arrivait.

« Je suis désolé Shinso... Ochaco n'aurait pas dû te parler comme ça...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est à cause de moi si tu te disputes avec tes amis... »

Un nouveau blanc s'instaura entre les deux garçons ce qui fut un peu gênant. Shinso passa sa main dans sa touffe de cheveux. Il se demandait si il devait lui dire ce qu'il pensait, même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Par dessus tout il avait peur que le plus petit approuve son idée.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter de se parler... Je veux dire, tes amis ne m'aiment pas spécialement. Autant cette fille que le garçon à lunette ou le blond... »

Izuku arrêta soudainement sa marche, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Etait-ce vraiment son ami qui lui parlait ? Il grogna de frustration.

« Ma compagnie est-elle si horrible pour que tu veuilles te débarrasser de moi comme ça Shinso ? C'est cruel... »

À l'entente de cette phrase le violet bloqua aussi, non ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire !

« Non ! Attend, c'est que... Euh... »

Lorsqu'il entendit le rire cristallin caractéristique à son ami, il soupira. Il s'était encore fait avoir par le plus petit. Il sentit d'ailleurs sa présence se rapprocher de lui et se glisser dans son dos. Des bras entourèrent son torse.

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, je te taquines. Mais ce n'est pas parce que mes amis ne t'acceptent pas que l'on doit arrêter de se côtoyer. Moi je t'apprécies beaucoup, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter ça. »

Une chaleur inconnue se rependit dans le corps du mauve, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si heureux après des paroles comme celles-ci. Il détacha les bras du plus petit de son corps afin de se tourner vers lui. Sur une pulsion, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux touffus vert du plus petit.

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter ça. »

Izuku sourit grandement et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds rapidement avant de happer les lèvres du plus grand dans un petit baiser qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Il saisit ensuite la main du plus grand et continua sa route, laissant le violet éberlué. Il se reprit cependant rapidement et sourit grandement à son tour.

« C'était petit ça Izu...

\- Tient du nom de famille on passe directement à un surnom ? Je ne nous pensait pas si intime pourtant... Rigola doucement Izuku.»

Le plus grand arrêta sa marche et tira sur son bras, amenant Izuku dans ses bras. Ce dernier sourit doucement en se blottissant contre le torse de son présumé petit ami. Le concerné saisit son menton et releva le visage du disciple d'All Might avant de plonger sur ses lèvres et embrasser son amour avec tendresse. Izuku rit contre ses lèvres alors qu'il entoura ses bras autours de son cou se collant plus à lui. Il se firent cependant stopper dans cet élan de tendresse par le bruit d'un appareil photo. Les deux se détachèrent et firent face à Inko tout sourire.

« Prit en flagrant délit deux fois dans la même journée... Par précaution chacun dormira chez soi ce soir je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour la troisième photo les garçons. Dit-elle rieuse. »

Chose promise, chose dû ! Cette fois c'était du ShinDeku parce que j'adooooore ce couple !

Je sais parfaitement que le caractère d'Ochaco est un peu OOC mais c'est pour l'histoire, ça aide à l'histoire !

J'ai conscience que les caractères des personnages sont un peu OOC mais j'espère quand même que cela ne vous a pas déranger dans la lecture.


End file.
